Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by Reno26
Summary: This is a journey of adventure, and humor.  A mage's quest for greatness, which will lead across all of Azeroth.


LEGEND~ ( )=THOUGHTS

[ ]=DIFFERENT LANGUAGE

_ITALICS=WHISPERS_

**BOLD=YELLS**

Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Chapter 1: Back to where it all began.

"**Oh crap, oh crap, running, running, running**." Yes that's me doing all that running and yelling, the name's Surefire, and before you even ask, no that's not my real name, yes it's just a nickname, and for those real curious my name is actually Redivh. Yeah I know it sounds a lot like that once great mage Medivh, but trust me, there's no relation. As to why I'm yelling and running, well to tell you why, I'd have to go back to when I first started my life's training as a mage. So without further adieu, this is my story. This tale started long ago, I had just started training to be a mage and only knew the basic fireball spell, so I set out to further my experiences, like most people I went to the Northshire Abbey.

I had my basic apprentice robes and staff, oh and before I forget and get too into this story I should probably let you know what I look like, I look like any normal physically fit mage, with fire red hair and a dashingly good looking style if I do say so myself, as well as a signature mage's beard, and burning blue eyes, always seeking arcane knowledge. Anyways back to where I left off, I just got to the Abbey and saw nothing but turmoil and orcs, filthy blackrock orcs, and their worg overrunning the area, well it's a good thing I came here then. Walking up to the Marshal of the area I spoke to him, "Hello good sir, I see that you seem to be having a bit of trouble and was wondering if I might be of service?" The man looked me up and down for a moment as if to asses if I was even worth the time, just when I thought he was going to stare a hole through me, he replied "Sure what the hell, it's not as if you can't make anything worse, what's your name kid?" (Kid! Kid!) Now it was my turn to stare a hole through him, (who was this guy to call me a kid?) I thought to myself. But instead of retorting I calmed down and asked "So where would you like me to start then?"

"Well seeing as how there's a shit ton of orcs and their blasted worgs, and you're too wet behind the ears to take on an orc, how about you clear out some of their worg." Bowing my head slightly I remarked "Very well, I shall thin out their pack of filthy worgs for you." As I turned to leave Marshal McBride called out "If you manage to survive come on back I might have more work for you and also a reward." (If I survive? Bah, what does this man take me for, I ain't that much of a rookie). Walking towards where the soldiers were fighting for their lives I glanced around to asses the situation before choosing my target, I saw that a soldier was being pushed back by the blackrock worg he was fighting so I started there, tapping into the arcane knowledge that I possessed I started to conjure my fireball spell, as the heat wafting off of it became too great for any mortal to bear I unleashed all its fury and power onto the worg and watched as its fur caught fire and it howled in pain before dropping to the ground a dead burning carcass.

The air started to smell of burnt meat and rotting corpses by the time I was finished clearing out the worg enough so that the Abbey soldiers could handle the rest. I clapped some of the soldiers on their back as I walked back to McBride "How was that then huh? I know you were able to see how I was doing out there." I said while beaming, the Marshal clapped me on the shoulder and replied "Well done my friend, well done, I see you aren't what I thought you were." "And what pray tell is that, if you don't mind my asking?" I said to him, "Not at all, since we are all friends here I shall tell you, when you arrived in front of me asking if we needed any help I thought you to be just another glory seeking rookie looking to make a name for yourself, and that I would end up having to come and cut your dead body out of one of these worgs, but you surprise me friend. Do you mind if I inquire as to who you apprenticed under? I wish to write a letter to them and thank them for sending such a talented mage to help us in our time of need." he exclaimed while motioning for a scribe to write down the information I provide. I replied somberly "Unfortunately you won't be able to write to my master, for the simple fact is my master was Archmage Khadgar, and as everyone on Azeroth knows, he was never heard from again after he entered the Dark Portal to Outland."


End file.
